Fix My Broken soul
by BelieverFrostyShipper
Summary: Ever since the fire Hiro saw his big brother Tadashi hamada in a new light with these new feelings that he can't cope with anymore deciding that he will tell tadashi on Valentine's day ends up with a huge broken heart and with a party slash drunk tadashi ends up to something unexpected for Hiro that will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1 Broken Heart

Hiros pov :

I stared out the window watching the rain drop like my tears down my cheeks staring into a endlessly of nothing but sadness and depression.

It's been months since I developed feelings for my older brother...Tadashi Hammada months since I've kept them buried deep within me I remember the day I was going to tell him my feelings I got my heart shattered.

Flashback to the nerd lab

I ran through the corridors of SFIT a gleaming huge smile on my lips tadashi had called me at Lucky Cat Cafe telling me to come down at the nerd lab he had something big to show and tell me.

Me too I had decided this day was the day I would tell tadashi that I loved him more than a brother should I just couldn't harbor these feelings anymore I had a girly smile upon my lips which was silly cause I'm a boy.

I just couldn't help it tadashi made my heart beat fast and make a warm strong feeling in my stomach like my feet weren't touching the ground anymore my fingers felt tingly I was losing It I Hiro Hammada had fallen very hard for tadashi Hammada.

I held a heart shaped card to my chest I worked on it all week Just for dashi and pushed open the door but the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart breaking in half.

Tadashi was kissing honey lemon deeply heavily and passionately holding her close "I love you honey lemon" he said in between breaths I gasped and backed out tears in my eyes I was hyperventilating I ran out of the nerd lab earning confused looks from wasabi,GoGo,And Fred.

The card lay in the corner of the nerd lab of tadashi's. lab


	2. Chapter 2 Burning These Feelings

Hiro slowly gathered his back tonight he would sneak out to the bot fights it was the only thing that would take his mind off tadashi and honey lemons growing rapidly relationship.

Hiro slung his backpack over his shoulder the room was empty as usual tadashi barley came here anymore he snorted but his eyes locked onto a picture frame it was from months ago when it was summer tadashi held me over his shoulder smiling big I was too...

I grabbed megabot and climbed out the windowsill sprinting with my heart wild and free in tow the only music I could hear was my blood thumping Loudly in my ears I've never felt so free being in our shared room just brought back the bad memory's to haunt me.

But ended quick..

A mint Green small mini van pulled up beside me in the curb thinking it was some stranger I continued walking only 2 more blocks I will forget everything if I go I clutched megabot.

"HIRO!" And speaking of the heartbreaker jerk.

I whirled around glaring daggers it was Tadashi and Honey Lemon "where are you going?" I tightened my jaw "it's none of your damn business!" "Hiro get in here now I'm taking you home it's to dark to be out in this side of town!".

"So I want to be out here!" I Screeched "quit acting like a big baby your 14 grow up!" I felt something pierce my heart tearing it "I hate you!" I hissed through sour lies and yanked the door and forcefully slammed it hard'.

I pulled my hood over my head covering my watery eyes why can't you understand tadashi that I love you.


	3. Chapter 3 Fred's wild party part 1

It was Friday Night in San Fransokoy the lucky cafe was shutting down for the night aunt cass sprinted around serving the last costumers for the night not knowing that Hiro was up to something.

Hiro played on his computer watching from the corner of his eyes as tadashi got dressed blushing heavily averting his eyes from the scene behind when tadashi was done Hiro spun around "where are you going?".

"Fred invited us to his party at his mansion down town" "us?" "Yeah us me,Honey lemon,GoGo,Wasabi and some few other students from SFIT" "oh,what about me?" "Your to young Hiro these party's can get 'wild'".

Hiro huffed "I'm not young I'm 14" tadashi chuckled and ruffled my hair I grabbed my hoodie "I'm going out" "where?" I didn't answer I walked down the stairs not seeing aunt cass I smirked And opened the door flinching when the bell rang.

I sighed in relief aunt cass probably thought it was some customer leaving I stepped into the night and spotted tadashi's car I opened it cheering that it was unlocked and hopped in the back tadashi won't see me here heh hehe.


	4. Chapter 4 Fred's wild party part 2

Hiro's pov :

Now looking back maybe this wasn't such a great idea comming to this party I eyed the crowd of students dancing crazily and wild, while some made out in the corners of the mansion I gagged.

I didn't see tadashi anymore but it's great cause I would get scolded for comming here anyway I rolled my eyes at tadashi's future lecture I stumbled next to the table snacks and punch bowl glaring at some teens for pushing me.

A hand fell on my shoulder "hey h-hiro enjoying the party yet *hiccup*" "yeah Fred it's great" "good good have some of my famous punch" I looked it over "thanks..." Not wanting to hurt his feelings even if he is drunk I sipped it all.

It had a strange flavor is punch supposed to taste like this guess yes i suddenly felt a strong kick in my system I felt more..relaxed I grabbed another cup and another I swayed on my feet.

I stumbled bumping into something solid...Tadashi he looked tipsy to he grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to a secluded room and shut the door pinning me to the wall. (Uh oh the drama starts...now).

I don't know how to write those intimate scenes that much but I'll try to do so some kissing in the next scene you can skip if you want but there's not that much body language. (I think hehe)

Slash in this scene

Nails raked my skin teeth bit and grazed my skin on my neck I moaned "d-dashi" I could feel hot breath nearing my collarbone hands going lower and lower till they reached my lower waist hips lips and tongue mashing hard in a bruising heated make out session.

Tadashi pulled back and stared at me with blown wide dialated pupils and eyes full of heavy lust "H-Hiro you drive me crazy I want you bad" tadashi kissed my neck sucking hard "ahh" I arched my back of the wall ignoring my nagging feeling in the back of my head.

Don't do it !

Tadashi is with honey lemon!

What's Tadashi going to say stop now!

Before its to late!

There will be no going back!

You will lose your innocence its not worth it hiro!

What's the gang going to say!

Stop!

I listened to my body Tadashi hoisted me up by my back thighs and carried me to the bed laying me down hovering over me there is no going back "Tadashi take me"


	5. Chapter 5 One Night Stand

Hiro's pov :

Tadashi held me tight one arm wrapped around my waist breathing and snoring softy in my ear

I felt salty hot tears rise I took advantage of tadashi I couldn't stay here anymore I squirmed out of tadashi's strong hold i held in a choked sob and dropped to the floor looking for my clothes.

I slipped them on tears pouring like rain down my cheeks and didn't waste time running out the door hopping over some passed out teenagers I opened the door and stepped into the midnight I pulled my hoodie over my face.

I can never face tadashi again

Such a disgrace

I sprinted which turned into a full on run I passed some dark ally's finally arriving at the nice friendly side of town I breathed heavy shaking The handle of the Lucky Cat Cafe but it was locked of course.

I stepped onto some dumpster lid and pushed the door to our shared bedroom open and slid in closing it behind me.

Hurriedly I changed out of my clothes trying to get ride of tadashi's Essence even if I do the memory's will haunt of what I did I rubbed my clammy hands and tried to sooth my racing heart.

I fell onto my bed my head buried in my pillow I screamed and screamed till my lungs burned I fisted my bed sheet tears falling down again I sobbed and sobbed tadashi is going to hate me if he does I won't be able to live it down I love him to much.

I just won't tell him what could happen it was just o-one night it's not like I could get pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6 Quiet Moment

Hiro slept soundly in bed dried tear streaks on his cheeks eyes red and puffy while tadashi stumbled through the door with a massive hang over he had woken up at Fred's mansion he was surprised to see he was a room on a bed naked.

Worried covered him thoughts raced and surfed in his head like what if it was a girl what if she gets pregnant would he have to help her with baby what if it was one the gang GoGo or someone else.

Tadashi ran his fingers through his scattered hair and shut the door leaning against it he pulled the shutter to the side of his room before getting into bed tadashi looked across his side eyes wandering to Hiro's side.

Tadashi walked to Hiro's bed leaned down and Brushed some bangs out of his eyes and gently kissed his forehead concern washed him when he saw dried tears he made a mental note to ask Hiro about it later.

"I love you Hiro" If I only I could tell you how much


	7. Chapter 7 symptoms

Shaky hands on the cold porcelain rim of the toilet Hiro's stomach lurched and more bile and throw up came emptying his stomach of any food contents he had for the entire day.

Hiro shut his eyes tight getting up on his wobbly legs brushing and rinsing his teeth Hiro unlocked the door and flopped onto his messy bed on his stomach face buried into his pillow.

Hiro's pov :

I seriously don't know what's wrong with me I've been sick for the past weeks I can't hold down any food for a while aunt cass and tadashi stare at me at dinner time because I scarf down almost all the food as a starving Lion.

I feel like I've gained some pounds I groan feeling a headache come over i don't want to tell aunt cass she would take me to the doctors and if I tell tadashi he would turn into a mother hen and smother me with medicine and wrap me in a thousand blankets I turn my head staring at tadashi's neat side I sighed.

I'll give it a try tadashi is getting suspicious


	8. Chapter 8 Runaway part 1

Thanks WishForShips for giving me the idea of Hiro running away this chapter wouldn't be possible thanks again a lot :) enjoy

Hiro's Pov :

My eyes widened the pink Bright lines stood out haunting my soul i can't believe it I'm pregnant I sunk to my knees rocking back and forth choking back sobs that threatened to spill out.

I had looked up all my symptoms online all said the same thing I managed to sneak out to the drug store **without** gaining attention from nor Aunt cass who was busy downstairs and Tadashi who was just leaving to SFIT, And snuck back in through the upstairs window.

This is by far the worst thing to happen I was glad I was going to have a baby from tadashi but what would he say tadashi would probably hate me and kick me out along with aunt cass saying I was a disgrace to the family and mom and dad who are shunning me with shame.

Grabbing the test I wrapped it in toilet paper and hid it

Staring at my converse I felt a tear role Down along with more getting up I ran out grabbing my backpack opening my drawers stuffing my clothes inside I zipped it up slinging it over my shoulder I should help aunt cass with my side of the room I won't be here anyway minutes later I was done.

I teared a piece of paper scribbling furiously setting it on my bed

I opened the window.

One leg over the edge I stared at our shared room I wiped my tears pulling my hoodie over my head I jumped out.

Disappearing into the night I don't know where I'm going but I have to get away for tadashi's sake I can't have him drop out to take care of our baby and aunt cass who can't afford another mouth to feed.


	9. Chapter 9 Runaway part 2

The wind blew fiercely across the empty streets of San Fransokoy whistling and screeching sending its reins of ice in all directions soaring and sweeping the streets no one dared walked out at this time due to the danger that leaked every ally's thugs waiting for there victim.

And Hiro just managed to step into that wrong time at the wrong place at the wrong day pulling his hoodie tighter over his head Hiro gritted his teeth as the wind stung his face as a harsh slap brain telling him to turn around and confront the issue but it only made his escape plan even more determined.

Looking back Hiro wished he was home, in his warm bed surrounded by piece hearing his brother talk on and on about how great SFIT was and that with his big brain with effort would get easily in Hiro never thinking he was going to be like tadashi never gave a try.

Shivering Hiro felt a shudder run down his spine turning around not seeing anyone only darkness

A hand came down and clamped down on his mouth screaming and kicking crying Hiro was pulled into a dark smelly ally

Tadashi's pov :

"Hey aunt cass!" I said greeting my mother figure who was fixing up dinner her Famous Melt your face off Chicken wings "hey sweetie, how was your day?" "It was great" I said smiling leaning against the railing.

"Oh can you go check on Hiro, he hasn't been out of his room since this morning I know he's in stages of being a teenager but it wouldn't kill to check" a small smile graced her lips.

"Of course aunt cass!" Hiding the gut wrenching feeling forming.

I raced upstairs opening our bedroom in a heartbeat "hey Hiro aunt cass-

The room was empty no trace of Hiro to be seen I checked the bathroom

Nothing

Opening my divider he wasn't there either

The thing that stood out the most was Hiro's side of his room which was tidy everything in place strange but Hiro only fixes his side when he's stressed picking a discarded paper on the floor I read it regretting it so much.

Dear anyone

who's reading this especially tadashi something happened that has changed everything congrats your going to be a father dashi I'm pregnant I know you won't believe me at all but it's true it's to hard to explain I've ran away I don't think I'm ever going to look back it hurts a lot to do I don't want to you give up everything for our baby especially aunt cass I know how expensive bills have been

I guess this is goodbye...forever I love you tadashi so much I had to do this for you

-Hiro

Dropping everything I scrambled to my computer remembering the tracking device in Hiro's hoodie it beeped locating him which it finally did

Hiro was on the bad side of town

Grabbing my helmet I scurried down the stairs I ran out the door hopping onto my moped roaring the engine I took off in the streets

I'm comming Hiro for you and our baby


	10. Chapter 10 Tadashi to the rescue

Hiro wheezed feeling his stomach pressed to the hard gravel under him his ribs burned and felt like they were going to crack under the intense pressure alarm bells thundered and rang in his head

The baby! No the baby is going to get hurt!

Please someone save me!

A mouth leaned down next to his cheek "well look who it is guy's its zero hamada" gagging Hiro felt his sickness instincts kicking in due to the heavy smell of garbage and the hot breath reeking of alcohol.

"Aww can't handle it zero" Yama said kicking Hiro in the ribs cackling with his thugs buddies "let me go please" tears pricked in his eyes "look guys the big baby is crying" even more kicks came down. "S-stop please!" "Nah I don't think so, you think *leaning down caressing Hiro's scratched cheek* I'm going to leave you off the hook after you humiliated me in front of everyone".

"Don't touch me!" Hiro snapped his teeth trying to bite Yama.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" They continued laughing Yama swaying and gulping down his drink "I'll fix that"

The guy holding Hiro down picked him up and slammed him into the brick wall

Hiro screamed feeling his whole body ache already "you can't do this let go of me n-now"

"You heard me a few seconds ago shut up!" Hiro was met with a large hand meeting his delicate porcelain skin the sound so loud could be heard throughout the whole ally that sent Hiro's face to the side.

His cheek stung horribly he could feel it swell up in an instant

Sobs were stuck in his throat clawing there way out to escape and make sound but he choked down hiccuping, wishing he was home in tadashi's arms.

His arms were pinned at a wrong angle causing even more pain

Hands suddenly caressed his hips Hiro snapped his eyes open struggling even harder

"Don't struggle baby this won't be painful..for us"

"I'll give you the money back I p-promise just please let m-me g-go"

Not even listening to Hiro's pleads Yama snaked a hand under his shirt feeling his small swelling rounded belly Yama retreated his hand grinning Evilly "what's this it seems like this boy is a carrier of children" Hiro's color drained from his face

No this can't be happening

They aren't supposed to know

Hiro was shaking thoughts rounding his head they're going to kill me hot tears were now streaming down his cheeks

"We'll fix that mistake you have"

Aiming his fist Yama targeted Hiro's belly when in a slick motion Hiro heard a familiar roaring of his brothers moped Yama was sent yards away tadashi stopped in front of the crying trembling Hiro covered in bruises had his face the other way eyes shut tight with tear streaks

Tadashi considered charging at Yama who left Hiro in this state but it was more important getting Hiro to safety gently tadashi picked Hiro up who instantly wrapped his arms around tadashi's well built chest.

"T-T-T-Tadashi T-Thank y-you f-f-for s-saving m-me" "you know I'm never going to give up on you Hiro"

Hiro layed his head on tadashi's broad back closing his eyes tight

Tadashi is going to confront me at home what am I going to do

Hiro winced burying his face harder hearing Yama's threats and yells "this is not over zero we will back and that's a huge promise!"

"Your brother won't be there to save you!"

"watch us come back little boy!"


	11. Chapter 11 our little secret

Averting his eyes Hiro stared at the Wooden floorboard kicking his feet a few times he could hear tadashi's feet pace around the room Hiro looked up but when tadashi caught his gaze he looked away quickly.

"Hiro"

Shutting his eyes Hiro refused to speak knowing where this conversation was going already "Hiro please look at me" tadashi pleaded speaking in a worried tone, when Hiro didn't answer again, with his fingers he lifted Hiro's chin so that they could meet at eye contact.

Tadashi continued to stare into eyes of the love of the life he once again fell in love in with but never had the courage to say something

"Why didn't you tell me Hiro" Hiro's eyes filled up with tears which broke free and fell down his already tear stained cheeks "I-I j-just couldn't".

Breaking out of his brothers grasp Hiro sat down on the edge of his bed clenching his fists watching his knuckles flash white due to the cut blood circulation.

Feeling his bed dip hiro broke the silence "I-It's n-not easy tadashi"

"Why?" "Cause it just ain't" "Hiro tell me why?" Getting frustrated by the questions Hiro scooted farther away, which only made tadashi come closer. Both in a dead silent predicament only there breaths could be heard.

"You know why I ran away tadashi when I found I was p-p-pregnant" Hiro said quivering and stuttering at the last word tadashi shook his head

"If I told you I k-know you would of given up everything to take of our baby I-I can't let you do that tadashi for me and have you seen the bill piles aunt cass works so hard for u-us no one will accept me I'm a freak of nature tadashi!" Hiro wipes the salty tears away "hey hey you are not a freak of nature Hiro don't ever say that again you have a gift no boy has what you have your carrying a miracle inside of you there's no one I would rather have my baby with only you Hiro I love you and our baby"

Tears pricked Hiro's eyes he lunged forward hugging tadashi

"I love you too tadashi" tadashi slowly caressed the rounded small bump hugging Hiro back leaning his chin on Hiro's quivering form.

Kissing the nape of his neck they didn't latch out "this will be between us Hiro but we have to tell aunt cass". Hiro nodded "I know dashi" facing each other they

Slowly moved there lips closer feeling Eachothers breaths not waiting anymore

The distance was closed lips moved in sync.

There worries kept out of reach.


	12. Chapter 12 jealousy

Hiro's pov :

I was in my 4th month already and my belly was big but it didn't show due to my large shirts and hoodies which was a relief, me and tadashi managed to hide our secret from aunt cass. But we had to tell her sometime.

But what was really Ticking my nerves were the girls preying on tadashi everyday at SFIT there's so many guys out there why my dashi I huffed stuck in my thoughts the trolley me and tadashi took today made a jump.

Yeah we're on a trolley cause tadashi says it's no safe for us to ride his moped I leaned in my seat seeing more busy people get on. A tall blonde girl with pounds of makeup got on looking for a seat. Seeing tadashi she squealed and waved "tadashi! I can't believe you're here!" She stood next to us "hey Jenna" he smiled back waving "who's jenna" I said biting back venom.

"We go to SFIT together she's one of my classmates" "hey Hiro can I sit here next to tadashi?" She asked I gaped not wanting to Sound rude "uh..sure" I got up with some difficultly I groaned under my breath.

She took my seat leaning against tadashi I stormed to only available seat in the very back. I sat down i could see everything from my place. Jenna ran her hand across Tadashi's chest laughing loudly for just one thing he said I rolled my eyes blowing my bangs out of my way.

Suddenly I saw Jenna's lips connect with Tadashi's I felt my heart break in 2 a painful stabbing sensation in my chest. I rang the trolley bell quick which made it halt. Getting out of my seat I ran to the door.

"Hiro where are you going?" Asked tadashi who still had Jenna stuck to him "Why do you care?! Leave me alone!" I hopped out running and running till I fell to my knees somewhere I didn't even know where I was.


	13. Chapter 13 gone

{Hiro's pov :}

Wiping the remaining of my tears with my sweater sleeve I stood to my feet shakily, grabbing onto the nerby park bench to steady myself, I sighed memories rushing to me, from what caused these cracks and tears.

Feeling a cold rush of wind hit the exposed nape of my neck, I shuddered, I felt like I was being watched, I turned around but nobody was there, only the empty park,

I quickened my pace, as I followed the trail leading to the entrance of the park, but as I soon as I neared the entrance the gravel crunching under my trembling feet, A twig snapped behind me, I turned my head, briefly catching sight of a man in large black coat and a yokai mask following me. My breath hitched in my dry throat, how I wanted tadashi here so much.

I began running as fast as I could, but my pregnant belly held me back. I breathed heavy leaning my Back against a brick wall I breathed, as I rubbed my belly "we're going to be safe baby, we'll be home soon where everything is safe" just when I thought I was safe, a large gloved hand clamped over my parted lips. A dirty rag followed I quickly realized the predicament I was in with chloroform used against innocent victims.

A strong arm circled against my neck, as I tried to keep my eyes open, but everything falling dark. Mustering the last of my fight, my arms fell limp against my sides,

I was defeated to a powerful darkness

{Tadashi's Pov:}

Rechecking my wrist watch, for the fifth time, in 4 minutes, I sighed under my breath, Hiro still hasn't come home,

Pacing around my side of my divided room, i listened like a hungry wolf, for just one step on the stairs, just one step so I can know if Hiro and our baby is safe.

But unfortunately life wasn't perfect seconds turned to minutes to hours, waiting intentionally for Hiro, to explain what happened on the bus, never happened, Hiro tear streaked face still replayed in my guilty mind.

It was now 12am midnight this wasn't normal anymore, Hiro would of been home already, unless he went to a bot fight, but Hiro wasn't carrying Megabot last time I checked.

Turning on the computer, I typed in tracking code number in, for the tracking device in Hiro's hoodie. But my eyes widened, my heart leaping out my chest, it said the chip was in the room,

Hiro why?!

Trying to calm my breathing, I took my coat, rushing downstairs, hopping onto my moped Vespa,

Checking everywhere, I screamed Hiro's name, but never getting a reply only the winds screaming answered back to me, I ran my fingers through my short black hair, "Hiro!, are you out there, please I'm sorry!"

No answer

Wiping tears furiously, I sobbed bringing a hand to my chewed up lips, "HIRO!, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I shook my head, holding back sobs stuck in my throat, while I stood motionless, in an empty park,

There was no sign of Hiro,

Hiro and my baby were gone


	14. Chapter 14 the plan

{Hiro's pov :}

There was a strong pounding in Brain, as I opened I opened my heavy sedated eyes. Moaning under my breath I tried to move, but I quickly found out they were tied down with a rope to a bed.

My heart rate increased, as I tried to move my arms and legs, but no avail at all, only the suffocating of them rubbing against my skin, making it go raw and burn. Hissing I threw my head back. Trying to focus on something else than being kidnapped by stranger, who will probably kill me.

My thoughts trained back to tadashi, how he smelled like cherry blossoms and sandalwood every time I hugged him, how his cardigan and old fashion styling made him look like a old man, how his smile made my insides melt to a warm puddle,and his eyes the kindnest, softest warm brown eyes that you could never seen anywhere else, his hugs that would he press me against his broad firm chest to take in his fleshing scent. (Sorry for the repeat) his kisses which made my knees go weak under me would spread sparks up my skin like wild fire down to my aching core. And how his eyes would light like the Fourth of July when he mentioned Baymax, how is going to change the world help a lot of people.

A small smile found its way to my lips, "wrong time to be smiling when I'm holding you hostage, eh?" A deep gruff voice sounded in the dark room, my smile faltered, I lifted my head ignoring the aching throb lingering in my head. I clenched my tied hands.

"Who are you?!" I screamed with my voice horse. "Well let me introduce Myself Hiro" I froze how does this guy know my name?! The lights flickered for a few moments before turning on, It was the same guy, who had kidnapped me.

He stepped forward, as I tried to back away, he took off his mask, revealing his aging face to me, dark evil eyes, and a sinister smirk. Which truly terrified to me was how his eyes bore into mine as he was reading my thoughts trying to suck my soul out of my body.

"my name is Robert Callaghan, For the past months I've been watching you Hiro, in the shadows where you were would least expect me to be" Callaghan stepped even closer. Laying a hand on my thigh. I jerked "don't touch me!" I spat at him. Kicking.

He wiped his face, his eyes getting darker with anger, he took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Listen here you disgusting fag, you will listen to me, and obey every word I say, or your family will pay the price, better much your child will" my eyes widened to saucers. "You can't I won't let you, your a liar!".

"Oh I can boy, I know everything I've seen the disturbing things you've done, and to know your own fag brother is the father, I can make him disappear from the face of this Earth right now!" Tears flooded my eyes. As my bottom lip trembled.

"Will you listen!" When not answering, Callaghan slapped my face hard sending my trembling face to the side. Enraged he took my chin again "let's try again, will you listen!" I nodded holding back a sob in my throat.

"Good" he smiled evilly again "as I was saying" he said letting go of me, standing of to the side, "this is where you come in," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm not going to last forever on this planet, I need someone to take my place, that's when I saw you carry children" he eyed my bulging stomach.

"With your child, I will have a powerful replacement very smart, and fast to act, child of two intelligent parents, I will train it to be unstoppable our power will rise to infinity Hiro no one will be able to stop us" rage filled my chest, my motherly instincts kicking in quick and strong. "what kind of person are you!, your sick!, my baby will never be become one of yours! My baby hasn't even been born! And your already planning, your a MONSTER, I will fight till the ends!"

He simply laughed "your only an oven for the child, as soon as the baby is born, I will have you nurture the baby, till he's fully grown to join me" snarling like a rabid pack animal I tried to freed myself again fighting harder against my restraints.

"Tadashi will find me, someone will come, and find me and take me away from you inhuman monster" he laughed darkly again. Leaving the room. Ready to start planning.

Tears fell down my cheeks again. As I rubbed and laid my both of my hands very protectively against my growing stomach. "No one will take you away I promise baby, daddy tadashi will find us, you will not become his soldier"

"I promise baby"


	15. Chapter 15 one last time part 1

5 months later

Tadashi's Pov :

It has been 4 months, 4 horrible months since Hiro went missing kidnapped on march 5th 12:39am, ever since that day everything for me and aunt cass went crashing down, the once happy atmosphere, in the lucky cat cafe dimmed the air thickened with tension and sadness.

Aunt cass spent all her days stress eating in her room, while mochi sulked by her room. Waiting to be let in,

But I wasn't about to give up easily, I am going to find Hiro and our baby even if takes a long time, I made a promise to myself that I would protect them. With all my life.

Rubbing my temple with my fingers, I sighed loudly feeling a headache come on strong, connecting the pain to my aching muscles. But I kept smiling cause I knew I was close to finding Hiro. All I needed to do was to upgrade baymax's sensor. to scan the entire San Fransokoy with the help of the entire gang.

A knock sounded in the garage, not looking up. I said come in. It was the gang. Who came over so we can head over to Fred's mansion to work and try on our super suits.

"Hey dude, ready to head to my casa" Fred said leaning against the desk. Flinching when GoGo hit him over the head with her hand. I nodded "I'll be right there" slinging my backpack over my head, picking up baymax's porter. I followed them out.

"Ready wasabi!" I encouraged from my sidelines, finger on the button of the tennis ball launcher, "um..uh..not sure tadashi lets just try this some other time" "woman up wasabi, we don't have much more time to waste!" GoGo commented from behind me pressing the button before I had time to react.

Letting out a girl scream wasabi put his laser induced plasma shields in front of his face, splitting the tennis ball in 2 hot pieces, hitting the rest, in a mile second, he managed to grab the fake kabuki mask, upon heathcliffs face.

Standing in front of gang in my own suit(picture above of sunfire Tadashi's suit)

I began demonstrating baymax's thrusters, and power booster fist. "And look at this" moving to stand behind Baymax I yelled out "wings".

Which Baymax 2.o complied spreading his metallic red wings. I hopped on the back. Both my legs and hands, Magnetically locking to Baymax. "Okay Baymax, you know what to do!". Pressing his boosters together. Baymax took off into the sky.

I couldn't even believe it as I stood over on top of the big Japanese ballon fish, Baymax by my side. Patting his arm. "It's time, Baymax, scan San Fransokoy", baymax's armored head sensors, turned as it calculated the DNA of each every person.

He suddenly stopped. "My sensors found Hiro's DNA match, he's on that island" he pointed out, my heart sped up, seeing the lonely island which held has held Hiro and my baby captive for all these months.

Getting on Baymax's back. We boosted back to Fred's mansion, to get the gang.

Standing in on the island I never felt so scared to see Hiro and my baby again. My heart was beating Rhythmically loudly against my chest. We don't even know who we are dealing with.

But I got rid of the negative feeling. Behind these walls. Somewhere was Hiro and my baby.

We're coming I thought as we walked through the dark, horrible smelling halls


	16. Chapter 16 one last time part 2

Hiro's pov

I didn't even know how I feeling at the moment, a stabbing sensation kept hitting my heart, I missed dearly, I yearned so much to hug him, to see him, I shut my eyes tightly holding back tears, I was surprised I could still cry. I had been crying for the past 5 months begging Callaghan to let me go. But he simply ignored me and laughed.

I was due any day, because I was in my 9th month, I dreaded it so much, while Callaghan awaited for a scream to erupt from me any second.

The door slowly creaked open. Callaghan stepped in in his usal atire. A plate gleamed in his hand. I lifted my head. He stood next to me. "I brought you food Hiro better eat" I ignored him, staring off to the side,

"Hiro listen to me now and eat, are you going to let your baby suffer because of your idiotic choices" pressing my lip tighter. I scoffed "you probably poisoned it, like all other foods you've given me before". "Why would I hurt my future soldier" he seemed.

I gritted my teeth "my baby..will never BECOME YOUR SOLIDER YOU VILE PERSON!" I screamed kicking him in the leg. He brought a hand down to my throat. Trying to cut off my air. I clawed my tied arms to his hand. trying to breath again. I wheezed and kicked. My lungs burning for air. Just when I was about to pass out he let go. Slapping me as hard. Punching my cheek, letting it bruise fast.

He handed me the plate. Again. I sat up as he let one of my arms go free. It felt odd as I used my arm. Because I had gotten used to having it tied down for months. With my numb fingers, I picked up the cold, metal spoon, picking around the sludge oatmeal. I eyed. Callaghan who only stared at my massive stomach.

Even if it looked disgusting I had to eat it, for the baby. I couldn't let my baby die, I wouldn't be able to forgive myslelf. I grimaced feeling the cold oatmeal washing down my soar throat.

Handing Callaghan the plate back he took it with satisfaction Smirk. "Who knew you would trust me Hiro" I felt my heart stop "what did you put in that!" I asked hurriedly "something that will make the baby birth earlier, good luck Hiro" with that he walked out.

I clutched my stomach, suddenly I felt a sharp pain tear through me down to my abdomen. I moaned. Holding back a yelp. I breathed very fast. Feeling another sharp pain hit my stomach. I scream they were getting worse and worse. Something suddenly popped in me, and water started to spread across the front of my shorts. A very loud scream tore from my throat. Filling the entire warehouse. The baby is coming right now.

Tadashi's pov

We were all walking through the halls looking for Hiro's room where he was being held. I asked Baymax to check his sensors, but he said something was getting in the way of his scanner.

I sighed. About to head back the other way, when a very loud painful scream emitted from the end of hall. "Hiro!" I yelled following the scream, my legs, running as fast as they could the gang following very close behind.

Being the last door, on the right, I kicked it open, at full force, stopping in my tracks. My heart broke at the sight of Hiro. I rushed to his side, taking his cold tied hand. "Hiro!, it's me tadashi, are you okay?!, what's wrong?!".

Hiro only screamed more, "tadashi?" He weakly croaked. Turning to look at me. Tears gushing down his cheeks. As well as mines too. I took off my helmet, cupping his wet cheeks, I brought his lips to mines, using as much love as I could.

When I unlatched, Hiro gritted his teeth again. "Tadashi the baby is coming, I'm in labor!" He yelled throwing his head back, his chest heaving up and down quickly. My eyes widened my jaw hanging. My mind blanked I didn't even see the gang come in and GoGo and honey lemon untying Hiro,

I snapped out of it, when Hiro screamed again even louder. "Your going to be okay Hiro I promise, we're going to get you out of here" trying to help Hiro up but only fell back down. Baymax stepped forward. "My scanners detect Hiro is ready to give birth, he is 10 centimeters dilated." "Already?!" I freaked. Clutching Hiro's hand again. "Woman up tadashi this is serious!" GoGo yelled near my ear. Squeezing my shoulder.

"Tadashi, I don't think I can" Hiro cried looking into my scared eyes. "Yes we hamadas never give up" Hiro screamed again arching his back. "I trust you Nissan I smiled at the name. "Ready to bring our baby into the world" Hiro nodded.

"Push Hiro!" I encouraged Hiro. Screaming for all he was worth Hiro arched his back again. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sweat beamed his forehead pouring down his glistening neck. I brushed his bangs which were plastered against his forehead pressing a quick kiss to the back of his hand "your doing great Hiro".

Honey lemon and GoGo who were leading Hiro through the birth at the rear ends. Said the same thing while Baymax scanned if the baby was going the right way, without no rupture.

"Okay Hiro, on the count of three, you have to push with all your might, when I say stop, you have to do it, because we don't want any complications" Hiro started panicking "complications?!, what could happen?!" I gripped his hand tight again "Hiro calm down, honey lemon means she doesn't want the baby sliding out to quick"

"Are you ready?"

"1 2 3 PUSH! Hiro!" Pushing his chin painfully to chest, Hiro arched pushing and screaming at the top of his lungs "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Clutching my hand as hard as he could his nails digging into Wasabi's hand flesh, who was on the verge of tears, It was silenced, when the most beautiful cry filled the room "Hiro, tadashi you created a very beautiful baby boy" honey lemon cooed, holding a flushed, baby screaming at the top of his tiny lungs. I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks again.

Baymax wrapped and cleaned the baby handing him to crying Hiro. Who rocked him gently against his chest. Cooing and kissing his forehead. The baby immediately stopped crying and opened his eyes the same warm coffee brown eyes as tadashi held. "Look what we brought into this world dashi" Hiro said looking up to my tearful eyes.

"Can I hold him Hiro?" Reluctantly Hiro handed him over with the most biggest smile. I gently held him a black tuff of hair brushed against my arm. I kissed his forehead. Earning a giggle

"What are you going to name him?" Asked the gang

We looked at each other "tashihiro hamada"


End file.
